What I've Done
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: Tugger spikes Munkustraps drink with catnip and Munk does the unthinkable. Will Demeter ever forgive him? Or has Munk lost her forever? Will he even care? Inspired by a one-shot by HowAboutThat called Hurt and Comfort. -COMPLETE


What I've Done By: Magical Miss Brittstoffelees

**Me: Hey guys! Yeah…I know you'd rather I update my stories…but I am on a slight writers block with them…So I decided to write a one-shot inspired by HowAboutThat's one-shot Hurt and Comfort. Anywho. Please enjoy. **

"Wha…ya…pu..*hiccup*in ma cup?" Munkustrap hiccupped in a slurred voice. He, Cassandra, Misto, Tugger, Bomballurina and Exotica were out at the local cat bar…well it was a bit more than a bar…a beautiful Persian queen danced flauntingly on a table nearby waving her curvy bottom in some toms face.

Tugger hiccupped with a smirk, a bit more stable than Munkustrap was at the moment.

"Ha! Can't hold your booze Munk? Hee hee…I might have added a bit of catnip." The Rum Tum Tugger purred, swaying a bit. Munkustrap glared at him, looking ridiculously like a pouting kitten before he burst out laughing. The others joined in with laughs and purrs of amusement. Munkustrap stumbled over with a laugh and Tugger caught him.

"Come on bro…lets head back to the yard." Tugger chuckled. Munk nodded and threw his arm around Munk's shoulder before they began staggering back towards the Junkyard.

Very quickly they were all being loud and laughing in a clearing near the back of the yard. They were swaying about, latching onto the cat nearest to them. Except Misto. He rolled his eyes and walked away soberly with a chuckle. Tugger flung and arm around both Exotica and Bomba's shoulders and led them away. They giggled and purred at him. Munkustrap and Cassandra were left tangled in each other's arms as they tried to support each other's drunken weight, giggling ridiculously. Munk looked up into her eyes.

"We're… *hiccup* a couple a crazy….*hicc* cats!" He laughed. She laughed too and he stopped laughing, looking at her narrow face. Then he suddenly leaned forwards and kissed her…for a moment she was surprised but then she giggled and kissed him back…Munk stumbled and fell to the dirt on top of her. She looked up at him laughing. He laughed too before he began kissing her again, the light kiss deepening in drunken passion. His paws began to roam up and down her body as she tangled her paws in his silver chest fur. Her tail wound around his leg snaking up near his inner thigh and he shivered happily, growling lightly into the kiss before he deepened it further…Some part of him deep down screamed at him to stop…the sensible, loyal and honest protector that he was beneath the influence of the alcohol…but he couldn't seem to fight the drink and went further than he ever should have, considering both of them had mates…He never noticed when the black and white patched pelt of a tom flickered at the edge of the clearing, freezing before turning and vanishing quick as lightning.

The next morning Munk blearily woke, head pounding. He blinked, gazing around in confusion and realize he was laying in an open clearing…His eyes very suddenly widened in shock, guilt and horror as they rested on the brown queen laying asleep next to him. He sat up, jerking away from her then nudging her.

"Cassie? Cassandra, wake up." He whispered. The she-cat stirred then stared at him. Her eyes quickly widened in shock and guilt and she sat up, pulling her knees to his chest and looking down. For a few moments both were silent, refusing to look at each other.

"I…I'm sorry Cass…I didn't mean for this to…happen." Munkustrap muttered after a while, breaking the silence. She blinked, and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have let it." She murmured. The two friends sighed and Munk looked up into her eyes.

"W…we have to tell Deme and Alonzo." He meowed nervously. She nodded in agreement.

"I feel awful…" She murmured. He sighed.

"Me too…but what's done is done…" He rose to his paws and stretched out a paw in her direction. She blinked, peering up at him and took it. He pulled her up then let go with a small nod. She sighed and nodded back before the two parted and walked towards their own dens.

As Munkustrap walked he couldn't help or stand the guilt that tore him apart like the hottest flames…What had he done? The intelligent, noble, brave, selfless, honest protector…had cheated on his own mate…It was unforgivable. He sighed, staring at the ground as he walked. This was not just his fault though. True, he had been drinking but he had, had no knowledge of Tugger spiking his drink with catnip. He sighed. He knew he couldn't blame Tugger. Munkustrap was the protector and must take responsibility for his own actions.

With a sigh he slipped into his den, head bowed…Almost immediately he was closed into two golden and black arms but he did not hug her back, only wallowed in his own guilt. After a moment she froze and stepped back, scenting more than one alarming thing on him. He would not look into her eyes as she stared at him.

"Munk…what did you do?" She whispered in a pain filled voice. He winced and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Deme…" He whispered, closing his eyes, hiding the raw pain and self-loathing from her. She had seen it however and frowned.

"Munk?" she breathed again. He sighed.

"I'm sorry…I went out with Tugger, Bomba, Cassie, Exotica and Misto last night…I had a few drinks but Tugger slipped some catnip into my drinks…I…lost myself completely…I can hardly remember anything…I just know…what I did…" He breathed shakily. She blinked.

"What'd you do Munk?" She whispered. He lowered his head further, fighting back tears.

"I…I slept with Cassie." He whispered. She winced and looked down. "I'm so sorry Dem…I didn't mean to…I would never…" He looked down, sinking to his knees and breaking into rough sobs. Demeter looked down at him. For as long as she could remember she had known him. He had always been there for her and never even looked at another cat…She knew he had never meant for this to happen and never would have done so…Her anger was more directed at Tugger for spiking her mates drink. She crouched down and rested a paw on his shoulder.

"Munk…I know you…I know you never would have done this to me on purpose. I accept your apology…I forgive you." She murmured. Munkustrap looked up at her, amazed. Love shone brightly in his eyes and he leaned forwards, pulling her into his arms, and sobbing into her shoulder.

"I love you Deme…I love you so…so much." He whispered. She smiled sadly into his head fur.

"I love you too Munk…And I always will." She whispered.

**Me: Hey guys. There you have it. A cute little Munk/Deme thing. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the creative motivation HAT! ;) **


End file.
